The BrightLights
by DmoneyNinja
Summary: Three Girls will Change the Turtles Life
1. Info: Characters

Info About OC's

(A/N: FrancoeurxThexFleax, XxKellyBlingxX, xSamanthaPetitx on youtube their real names are Calista, Kelly and Samantha well this is their fan fic here are there characters) Calista as Cody Martinez Hair Color: Brown

Hairstyle:Side ponytail

Eye color: Light Blue OutFit: white shirt with a Pink splat on one corner and a black leather jacket, Dark blue skinny jeans, Black convers

Profile: cody is 15 years old she fun,sneaky and short tempered and the strongest of her two sisters, very good at getting her way and a blackmail pro

Kelly as Emma Martinez

Hair Color: Blonde with a blue strip

hairstyle: Loose

Eye color: Grayest green

OutFit: A camo jacket over a black muscle shirt , light blue bell bottom , camo convers

Profile: Emma is 15 she the one who calm everyone down when there freaking out and knows how to get info from the streets also sassy,calm,and sneaky is a pro at give a look that make u tell her whats wrong or what she wants to hear

Samantha as Makenna Martinez

Hair color: dark Red

HairStyles: braid

Eye Color: Brown

OutFit: Blue jean jacket over a Lime green t-shirt with a flower on it, black skinny jeans and yellow convers

Profile: She VERY sneaky ,Fun, Funny and she a pro street dancer and pro prankStar very loving and the Carefree one of the two of her sisters


	2. Chapter 1: meeting the turtles

Chapter 1 Meeting the turtles

Cody Martinez P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP I looked at the clock "Oh shit EMMA WHY DIDN'T U WAKE ME UP" I said hurrying to get dressed "I forgot" she screamed back "dude were going to be late" Makenna said grabing her skateboard I ran down stairs "come on lets go" I said pulling them out the door , we all ride our skateboard to school and everywhere

Xxxxxxxx After school xxxxx

"yo april" I said "oh hey whats up cody" april said "me and my sisters were wondering if u want to hang out we barely see u"I said "well…I don't know" april said "come on april u know u want to" Makenna said "fine u guy can come over to my place at 7:30 ok" april said "ok Later" we all said at the same time

Leo's P.O.V

I was beating mikey on a video a game when april walked in "hey guys" april said "hey april" we all said "hey april tonight I was going to work on a retro mutagen want to help" Donnie said "Sorry guy I love to hang out with u but I got plans tonight" april said "What are u doing tonight" I asked "a few friend of mine are come to my place tonight" april said "oh really" I said "yup (april toke her red phone out and showed us a photo of her and her friends) the one with brown hair is cody, the one with dark red hair is makenna and the one with the blue in hair hair is Emma there sister" april said "emma kinda cute" I thought to myself I was day dream when april snapped her fingers in front of my face "Huh" I said snapping out of it "so is it ok if I take a rain check" april said "oh sure april" I said "thanks guy see you later" april said leaving the lair "ok so which girl were u starring at" mikey said grinning at me "what I wasn't starring" I said "sure u weren't" mikey said I rolled my eyes and started the game again

Emma's P.O.V

Xxxxx About 6:15xxxxx

"im going skateboarding for a while" I said grading my board "can I come with u" makenna said " fine whatever" I said makenna grad her board a boom box and we toke of into new York we were skateboarding "why did bring a boom box with u" I asked "watch this" makenna said She stopped skateboarding and put her boom box on the middle of the side walk and her hat on the floor up side down she hit play and started dancing

**Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
Get your game on, get ya, get ya, game on**

**You can't stop looking at me, staring at me  
Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me  
So get up out my face,  
You can't stop clicking at me  
Writing' 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me,  
I can't stop, so what's it gonna ' be,  
My swagger's in check**

**Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
My swagger's in check  
Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
I got in check**

**Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
You're a hater, just let it go**

Makenna was a pretty good dance she already had a crowd watching her dance and her hat had a few bucks

**Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
Get your game on, get your game on**

**You can't stop shoutin' at me, hollerin' at me, be what I be  
You can't stop looking at me, so get up out my way  
You can't stop youtubing me, on repeat, running this beat  
You can't stop it's funny to me, I'm laughing all the way  
Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
get, get, get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
I got in check**

**Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
You're a hater, just let it go**

**Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
Get your game on, get your game on**

**[Bridge]**

**Hi hater, kiss kiss  
I see you later  
Hi hater,  
It was very very very nice to meet you**

Everyone was claping in a beat to the music her hat had a a lot in it she was better then I thought

**Get on the floor...  
Get, get, get, get, get...  
Get, get, get...  
Get on the floor...**

**You can't stop staring at me, staring at me,at me.**

**Get on the floor!**

**I, I, I, I, I, I got it in check**

**Get on the floor...  
Get on the floor...**

**My swagger's in check**

**Get on the floor...  
You, you,you can't stop...  
Get on the floor...**

**I, I, I got it in check**

When she was done everyone clapped and cheered for her and then u know took of she picked up her hat and boom box "I just got a knew video game" she said I rolled my eyes "whatever hot shot come on lets get to Aprils" I said

Mikeys P.O.V

The guys and I were watching this go rip the dance floor she was awesome "dude I thought I danced awesome that girl had some sick dance moves "she was alright" raph said "that's cause u cant dance" I said he looked like he wanted to smacked me only reason he didn't was beacause we her girls screaming we ran into that direction and saw the kraang after three girl who looked familiar we start to fight the robot "BOOYAKASHA" I yelled awesomely as always

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx After the fightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We looked at the girls who look scare and confused "were have I seen them befor" I thought to myself "ok who are u and are u going to kill us" the one with leather jacket said " no were not going to hurt u we just… guy can I talk to u" leo said "whats up dude" I asked "I know where iv seen them before" Leo said " oh good it was driving me crazy" raph said "there the girls from Aprils photo on her phone" Leo said " never saw that one come" I thought as we all look back on the girls

**(A/N : CliffHanger LOL read more to find out and I don't own tmnt or that song LaterZ)**


End file.
